Matt answers your questions!
by Origijex
Summary: after much blackmail i've finally gotten that stubborn little brat to answer your questions! so start sending 'em in!
1. Chapter 1

Matt: Sup people I have been force out of my will by the "lovely" Miss.Maia to put my PSP down to answer fan girl questions so send in whatever question you wish to ask me, mail Jeeves and i may answer them...

Topaz: THAT'S RIGHT! and if he doesn't answer the questions his PSP is going under a truck :D

so send in all the questions your little (or big) heart desires and I'll MAKE him answer them

Matt: why can't L do it?

Topaz: oh I'll get to him later :)

Matt: .. i'll be sure to warn him


	2. Chapter 2

So... L will be doing this to? SQUE! prepares her super-glue-self-to-L-kit  
and waits

Well... while I'm waiting for meh Panda-kun to arrive, I might as well ask  
Matt a few things...

Is it true that you are 'Mello-sexual'? Not gay, because you show no intrest  
in other males, not straight because of your Mello-complex? Have you even  
LOOKED in a girls direction before, I mean, really...

Is it true that the real reason you call yourself 'Matt' is because you were  
mercelessly teased because your name was 'Mail', and not because Whammy's  
House requires it?

How many packs do you smoke a day?

Since he won't tell me... On average, how much money does Mello spend on  
Chocolate a week?

And, so that you can be asked about something you ACCTUALLY care about...  
whats the lowest level you've been beaten on in a game? Which game? How'd you  
lose?

Kanki Youji

well Kanki since you asked,

Yes I am a mello sexual what's it to ya? can't I love someone enough to die for them jeeze

No I go by matt in order to protect my idenity cuz you know kira...I mean...who would beat up on me with mello around to kick their asses?

I only smoke one and a half packs a day, i cut down from 2

Mello spends at least 50 bucks a week on chocolate, the rest he pulls out from his ass or something

When I was younger i had a nintedo64 and the game was "donkey kong" I only got to the 3rd level, I was sooo pissed that I played mariokarts for two hours afterwards...my secret shame...

I hope those answers where satisfying cuz i don't wanna lose my PSP

Matt

oK I got a few Questions #1: why do you wear goggles? #2: whats your true

nationality? #3: whats your favorite video game? #4: what is your original

hair color?

Rayman0616

well I got a few answers Rayman0616

#1 because after a while the screens hurt my eyes #2 no'ones asked me that in so long I actually forgot...but now you ask, i'm thinking german judging by my last name #3 my fav game is a cpu game called and #4 green...if you don't believe me than check Vol. 14 of the anime

now I gots a Q for you...is Rayman after the game character? I really wanna know

Matt

Hello. How are you?

Is Misa wasn't such a Kira worshipper and into Light, would you date her?

How did you and Mello become friends?

Favorite video game?

Favorite prank you pulled on someone?

How do you react to the MelloxMatt pairings?

Why did people at Wammys never used their real names?

Sonar

I'm super thanks for asking Sonar! (people could learn a lot from you)

Misa...she looks abit like mello...sure why not?

well when me and mello where younger (like way younger) we just kinda ran into eachother and mello started yelling at me but I didn't pay attention and kept walking so he ran after me and started yelling questions at me and it went from there.

As answered before it is

well it took abit of planing and smartassary but me and mello managed to wire the sprinkler system (inside and out) at whammys and we made them all go off at the same time and we kinda flooded inside, they still don't know it was us though so shush (oh and it was aimed at everyone).

I love the mattXmello pairings, as a matter of fact i've got one as my background image on my computer hehehe.

The reason is to keep our identites secret so kira can't kill us, it was L's idea in the first place blame him...i like matt better though

thank you for your questions and I hope you are well too

Matt

NO! ANYTHING BUT THE PSP!! That thing costs a hell of a lot of money. BUt I wouldn't know becuase I got it for my birthday... Anyway, on with the questions! 1. Who is better/would win in a fight?: Sonic or Mario? Willy Wonka or Bowser? An astronaut or a caveman? (my friend says caveman, but astronauts might have guns!) And which is better, cake or pie? (CAKE FTW!) Thank you and...um...uh...okay, I'm dying to know, why is only your last name capitalized? It's annoying the hell uot of me! And yes, there is a hell in me... NearTheEnd

Thanks for your questions NearTheEnd...if she takes my PSP you can help me gang bash her (but don't tell her that)

I rekon mario would win the fight cuz clasics are always the

best bowser would definatly kick willy wonkas ass (mello would dissagree) and I agree with astronaut (omg gunz!)

personally I like pie better...but I know someone who practicly lives off cake, his name is L. oh and my last name is cuz i'm annoying and tell your hell that i'm not going there I WANNA LIVE!

Mail JEEVES (hehe)

WELL THANKS FOR YOUR QUESTIONS! but i'm kinda in this contract with topaz and she like...has my PSP so KEEP SENDING THE GODDAMNED QUESTIONS IN! OR I'LL EAT YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

XD I love this, and I love that NearTheEnd asked questions, I love their

stories! Matt's answers were amazing X3 and I wanna ask some questions too!!

Question 1: How do you feel about the Matt/Near pairings?

Question 2: Are there any games that you don't like? If so What are they?

Question 3: Did it make you upset when you died like right after you showed

up in the Anime?

Question 4: How long would you be able to stay mad at Mello if he broke your

PSP?

Lastly, you rock and needed more parts in both the Anime and Manga versions

of Death Note.

**heya Mitsukai!**

**1. as for the pairings i'm okay with them and i really don't mind but seriously i loooove mattXmello X3**

**2. i don't like games i can't play, and ones with like, REALLY crappy graphics like in sims bustin'out(PS2) the facial graphics are better then in sims2(PS2) but everything else in sims2(PS2) is good**

**Dirge of the cerberus rocks!**

** i was more pissed...not as in drunk wise but yeah kinda like mello on his man period XP**

**4. i would cry for an hour mabey but with a face like mellos' it's hard to stay mad **

**and lastly I know right! it sucks i'm a waaaaay better actor then Light!**

Dear Matt,

What are the top 3 games that you have gotten the most game overs in? Also, do you play World of Warcraft?

**FFX(Ps2) **

**one of the Naruto games(xbox360(forgot the name))**

**and dragon ball z budakai 2(Ps2)**

**hope that answers your Q's **

*hugs Matt*

I'm having a bit of a crazy day but I'm good.

I like you already. *smiles*

Favorite color?

If you had a death note, whose name would you write in it?

Most annoying song to annoy Mello with?

What do you think of Near and Mello?

Your view on Kira?

**ahhhh crazy days are the best kind, and i like you too *pats***

**my favorite color is pink (UNEXPECTED! haha(cuz of a song i love to listen to))**

**I would dig a very deep hole in the ground and bury it! i'm not gonna use it**

**barbie girl by aqua, cuz it's really suggestive if you catch my drift**

**Mello is mine the sheep can't have him!**

**kira is a bastard he doesn't deserve to be god i do cuz i'm cool, and cool people should be god**

Hey Matt,

Hehe I agree about wearing goggles while you game, they do help with the headaces. That said if you don't mind I have a couple questions to ask you:

1: Do you like the Fire Emblem series? If you haven't played it you should.

2: What's your oppinion of Near?

3: Did you ever want to be a GD(Graphic Designer)?

4: How long have you and Mello been together for?

Lady-Miku-Akai

P.S. I'm a Mello cos-player

**oh hai miku , glad you agree with my awesome logic because it's true (the tinted ones work better) and no you may ask away**

**1. I knew i was missing one of my games imma have to investigate, mello better not have sold it to get more chocolate**

**2. Near is cool kinda blends into the carpet, just as long as he doesn't touch my things we're budds**

**3. yeah i'm still wondering what my life would be like if i did..kinda like how peter griffin wished he got the soup...**

**4. since we where kiddies, wait together since we where 12 or 14 something like that**

**and O-M-G melloness *melts***


End file.
